JP-A-10-192036 discloses a hair drawer (hair inserter) for inserting hair into a hair rolling tube (hair holder). The hair drawer is a stick having a loop or a hook at one end thereof. The loop or the hook has comb teeth on part of, or the whole of, the inner circumference thereof. The publication gives no concrete description about the shape of the hook.
JP-A-2003-93133 discloses a hair inserter for inserting hair into a tubular hair holder. The hair inserter is formed of a single wire composed of pulling member and a loop-shaped hair catching part at a tip of the pulling member.
According to the hair inserters disclosed in the above prior arts, a hair bundle is passed through and caught by the loop or the hook, and the hair inserter with the hair caught is inserted in a hair holder to lead the hair through the hair holder.
However, the hair inserters of JP-A-10-192036 and JP-A-2003-93133 have no particular design for facilitating insertion of the hair inserter into the hair holder. In other words, these hair inserters are difficult of smooth insertion into the hair holder. They have poor insertability particularly when a bend portion of a hair bundle is inserted to the opening of the hair holder.
The hair drawer (hair inserter) of JP-A-10-192036 is disadvantageous in that hair is apt to slip out from the loop during the insertion process of the hair to the hair rolling tube, which makes it difficult to insert the hair in the hair rolling tube. Besides, because the hair bundle must be shifted from one hand to the other during the inserting operation of the hair bundle, the hair bundle is liable to be disordered, which impairs operationality of the hair rolling tube.
According to the hair rolling tube of JP-A-10-192036, when a hair bundle is inserted to the hair rolling tube, a counter force which has a opposite direction to the direction of the insertion is generated. The counter force hinders smooth insertion of the hair bundle to the hair rolling tube. When a hair bundle is taken into the hair rolling tube, because the hair bundle and the hair catching part (loop or hook) of the hair drawer are held by different hands, the hair rolling tube tends to slide down from the hair drawer. It impairs operationality of the hair rolling tube.
Furthermore, According to the hair drawer of JP-A-10-192036, a hair bundle can not be bent by the hair drawer and therefore the hair bundle is not smoothly inserted to the inside of the hair rolling tube. As a result, the opening edge of the hair rolling tube is messed up.
JP-A-2003-93133 discloses a hairdressing tool comprising a flat tubular hair holder made of a sheet in such a design that a hair bundle can be inserted from an opening at one end thereof toward an opening at the other end thereof and a hair inserter for inserting the hair bundle in the hair holder. According to an embodiment of that hairdressing tool, the hair holder is previously set so as to keep itself in a prescribed rolled state. According to another embodiment, the hair inserter is formed of a piece of wire and has a long and narrow pulling member and a loop-shaped hair catching part at a tip of the pulling member. According to these embodiments, a hair bundle is caught by the hair catching part of the hair inserter, and the hair inserter with the hair bundle caught thereby inserted to the hair holder and the hair bundle is released from the hair catching part. The hair bundle is thus inserted through the hair holder.
In the above-described embodiments, it is necessary to stretch (unroll) the rolled hair holder before the hair inserter with a hair bundle caught thereon is put into the hair holder and to insert the hair inserter through the hair holder. The hair inserter is formed of wire and has low stiffness, and therefore it is cumbersome and difficult to attain a smooth insertion because of the low stiffness and poor insertability of the hair inserter. Moreover, the hair inserter of insufficient stiffness fails to stretch the rolled hair holder and fails to make space inside the holder for passing the hair through.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a hair inserter with which a hair bundle can smoothly and easily be inserted in a flat tubular hair holder and a method of permanent waving using the hair inserter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hairdressing tool including a hair inserter and a hair holder, which secures easy operation in inserting the hair inserter into the hair holder and with which the hair inserter can smoothly be inserted into the hair holder.